


Shot

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Injury [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Injury, Loki is nice, emetoish but that’s Peters and background, loki and thor are okay brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Thor is shot while the avengers are out





	Shot

The battle was long,half way through tiny had sent out a mass message that he wanted to get the spider out of the battle, in fear of him getting injured or killed. Thor scanned the field, trying to notice the bright red of the teenagers suit. Upon seeing him this began to run, the spiderchild was surrounded by at least three of their enemies. 

“Thor! What’re you doing?” He heard a voice call out as Thor sprinted towards Peter, trying to take all the enemies at once' trying to get the attention away from peter and instead on top of him, soon voices began to all string together and Thor aimlessly punched, trying to get one of their enemies anyone, as he felt an extreme sting of pain start in his leg and go up, everything was hurt and he wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew he had to save Peter so he continued on and took all the enemies down, before heavily breathing and looking around himself at the grave faces of the other avengers, he watched as tony helped Peter back onto the plane, the child having a hand to his head and had his mask pulled up over his mouth, only to what Thor could assume that the spider child had thrown up due to his head getting hit.

“I didn’t protect him-“ was all Thor was able to choke out, his leg was throbbing and he could barely apply any pressure to it, then he suddenly heard a voice, one that he had known all of his life to be his annoying little brother,

“Thor! Stop it, you need to lie down, sit, just relax. That spider-kid-thing is fine. Your leg looks as thought it is on the verge of falling off,”

“And why would you care, brother,” Thor said, his tone of voice stung Loki but the other god continued to speak,

“Because your goody-good lessons are working! I’m a changed man, can’t you tell?”

“Brother, this is a time of war, we lack the ability to stop and rest, and we also lack the ability to joke around-“

“Thor, please,” Loki said, his voice louder this time,”Sit!” His es growing wide at the amount of blood he saw blood through the open hole that the bullet had filed through. 

The god of thunder paused for a moment before lowering himself to the ground, cringing at the pain from moving his leg.

“Thank you-“ Loki said through his teeth, clearly annoyed at his older brother.

“I feel fine, Loki, I promise this.” 

“No, Thor. You don’t. Just wait, someone will be here to help shortly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request fics! I mainly write for Peter Parker, and Thor. 
> 
> Also write:  
> Be More Chill   
> Dear Evan Hansen   
> Newsies  
> Spiderman   
> +more just ask


End file.
